Bezszelestnie
by Fresz
Summary: Niekanoniczna opowieść o Edwardzie, który wpada w szpony Belli. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że tym razem dziewczyna jest po stronie krwiopijców i jak to czasem z kobietami bywa, nie może się opanować. To nie kolejna miłosna opowiastka.


Niezmiernie pragnął znaleźć się na drugim końcu świata, który przystopowałby swoją wspaniałością jego wyobraźnię. Każdy skrawek ziemi byłby lepszy od obecnego położenia podróżnika, które wprawiało w niego poczucie strachu i przerażenia. Kroczył po ciemnym, tajemniczo cichym, ponurym lesie. Jakiś czas temu zboczył ze szlaku, bo zawsze uważał, że drogowskazy ograniczają swobodę. Niemal nieskalaną ciszę zagłuszały jedynie pojedyncze, aczkolwiek nagłe odgłosy łamanych pod stopami gałązek. Mężczyzna z nadzieją spojrzał w górę, lecz nocne niebo było całkowicie zasłonięte przez rozrośnięte konary. Oddech zgubił swój wyrobiony, spokojny rytm, a serce pompowało krew z jeszcze większą zaciętością. Krok za krokiem, sekunda za sekundą szedł w nieznanym kierunku. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, odmówiłby swojemu szefowi i zostałby w ciepłym domu. Wiedział, że jakikolwiek przejaw nieposłuszeństwa równał się ze zwolnieniem z posady, lecz byłoby to łatwiejsze przeżycie.

_Miedzianowłosy mężczyzna wchodzi frontowymi drzwiami i próbuje niepostrzeżenie przemknąć się na piętro. Jedynie parę kroków dzieli go od upragnionego celu, gdy wśród niezmąconej dotąd ciszy rozlega się donośny trzask podłogi.  
>- Kochanie, wróciłeś? Wiesz, jaki miałam ciężki dzień? Była Alice i gadała o tych jej zakupach… Tragedia. – Tanya wychodzi z kuchni, wycierając ścierką umyty przed chwilą talerz. – Co tak wcześnie wróciłeś? Jeszcze nawet Tanward w szkole siedzi…<br>- Straciłem pracę. - Przełyka głośno ślinę i czeka na nadlatujący talerz.  
>Szkło rozbija się na ścianie, tuż nad męskim ramieniem.<em>

Co go podkusiło do wyjazdu w górzysty kraj Rumunii? Chore przeznaczenie zawiodło Edwarda w okolice Transylwanii, stolicy wampirzego świata. Nigdy nie wierzył w te bzdury. Jak na tym świecie mogły egzystować istoty z nadprzyrodzoną mocą? Był zagorzałym racjonalistą, nie uwierzył, dopóki nie zobaczył, ale jego szefowi zachciało się sensacji. Kazał znaleźć coś, co będzie na językach ludzi przez wiele tygodni. Wampirza ofiara - ta, jasne, i co jeszcze? Mogliby to sfingować, ale szefostwo wolało zachować prawdomówność, rzetelność... Wysłali pracownika na bezcelową podróż, nie wierząc do końca w jej sens.

Nagle usłyszał trzask, który na pewno nie pochodził spod jego stóp. Zatrzymał się i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Wyciągnął z pokrowca nóż, bo żadne dzikie zwierzę nie mogło go powstrzymać przed dojściem do legendarnego zamku Draculi, taką miał pracę. _A może gdybym zabił jakiegoś futrzaka, wylał z niego krew i..._ Dziwne myśli pojawiały się w jego umyśle, który skupiał się na nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie. Począł obracać się wokół własnej osi, badając uważnie otoczenie. Widział jedynie ciemność i czuł się jak ślepiec wypuszczony na wolność. Kłębiącą się dokoła ciszę przerwał dziki krzyk. Pojedyncza kropla potu spłynęła po czole mężczyzny. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał szelest za swoimi plecami. Poczuł się osaczony, nie miał pojęcia, kto mógłby stroić mu takie żarty. Człowiek czy zwierzę? Nigdy nie poznał słowa 'strach', aż do teraz było mu kompletnie obce.

Liście zaszeleściły, poruszone delikatnym wietrzykiem, a Edward podskoczył w obawie przed niebezpieczeństwem. Podszedł przezornie do wielkiego konaru, trzymając kurczowo ostry przedmiot. Oparł się o drzewo i osunął na ziemię. Chwila odpoczynku nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Zdjął plecak, odciążając obolałe plecy. Nagle usłyszał cichy szept przy swoim lewym uchu.

- Jesteś, najdroższy. Tak długo na ciebie czekałam.

Lodowata kobieca dłoń zacisnęła się na opalonej szyi mężczyzny. Długie paznokcie wbiły się w skórę, tworząc małe ranki, z których popłynęły strużki krwi. Edward nie śmiał się ruszyć, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Szyja piekła go niemiłosiernie. Zapragnął ujrzeć twarz tajemniczej kobiety.

- Edwardzie, tak długo czekałam. – Zwolniła uścisk, stając przed mężczyzną. Ukucnęła przy nim, spoglądając prosto w szafirowe oczy.

Człowiek poczuł się skrępowany obecnością nieziemsko pięknej kobiety. Najwyraźniej znała go, wiedziała, jak ma na imię, ale on nie kojarzył nawet jej twarzy. Tajemnicza dama pociągała go i przerażała jednocześnie. Wielkie, czerwone oczy spoglądały na nieruchome gałki mężczyzny. Mężczyzna nigdy nie czuł się tak słaby.

- Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz, Edwardzie?

Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że kobieta była przeraźliwie blada. Brązowe, falujące włosy okalały nieskazitelną twarz, a rubinowe oczy kryły się pod wachlarzami gęstych rzęs. Pełne usta zwracały się do mężczyzny z wielką precyzyjnością i dbałością o szczegóły. Ton głosu stanowił wspaniałe dopełnienie całości. Gdyby Edward wierzył w wampiry, tak właśnie wyglądałaby przedstawicielka tego rodu. A może…? Jego ciałem wstrząsnął nagły dreszcz. Kobieta sięgnęła ponownie dłonią ku jego szyi, odsłaniając łańcuszek z krzyżykiem. Szarpnęła za niego i krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. Trwało to wystarczająco długo, aby Edward, zmuszony głośnym dźwiękiem, zakrył dłońmi uszy. Tamtej najwyraźniej się to nie spodobało, bo wyrzuciwszy medalik, sięgnęła do przegubów dłoni mężczyzny i wykręciła je gwałtownie. Człowiek zwijał się z bólu, paznokcie kobiety ponownie wbiły się w skórę, tuż przy żyłach.

- Czemu mnie ranisz? Czemu niszczysz moje uczucia? – zapytała piskliwym głosem.

Opanowanie, które przejawiała, wymagało od niej dużo samokontroli. Podniosła mężczyznę do góry i rzuciła nim o drzewo. Edward upadł i poczuł ostry ból w dole brzucha. Jego ciało ponownie opanowały drgawki, palce wykrzywiały się z bólu. Kobieta błyskawicznie znalazła się przy rannym. Sięgnęła za jego podbródek, zmuszając tym samym do spojrzenia na nią.

- Twój największy koszmar się ziścił – powiedziała, po czym warknęła, ukazując długie, ostre kły.

Mężczyzna poczuł narastający niepokój. Przez parę ostatnich dni pragnął zobaczyć wampira, chciał go dotknąć, ale nie myślał o śmierci. O chwili, która najwyraźniej miała niedługo nastać. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Obrączka widniała dalej na serdecznym palcu. Mógł zostać w domu, przy żonie, ale skusiła go perspektywa zarobku, odkrycia tajemnicy zamku wampirów. Miał po prostu go zwiedzić, przeszperać okolicę, ale nie sądził, że spotka jedną z tych istot. Zsunął złote kółko, które upadło w ściółkę transylwańskiego lasu. Wampirzyca szeptała niezrozumiałe słowa, chuchając mu do prawego ucha. Rozszarpała cienką koszulkę podróżnika, pozostawiając jedynie strzępki przy rękawach. Przejechała ostrym paznokciem po umięśnionym torsie mężczyzny. Krew pojawiała się bezpośrednio po zetknięciu ze szponem.

- Widzisz, co muszę zrobić? Każdego roku to samo. Kolejny Edward, rytuał się ziszcza.

Mężczyzna nie śmiał się poruszać. Jednakże nie mógł opanować szalejącego serca. Wampirzyca spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na narząd, który pompował krew, jej przysmak. Nie mogła doczekać się finału tej sytuacji. Wstała, ciągnąc mężczyznę za sobą. Oczy człowieka rejestrowały wszystko dokoła nerwowymi ruchami. Zatrzymali się jakieś dziesięć metrów dalej w głąb lasu. Kobieta położyła dłonie na powiekach Edwarda i otworzyła mu oczy, zamykając własne. Zagłębiła w oczodołach podróżnika swoje paznokcie. Usłyszała krzyk i charakterystyczny odgłos wypływającego oka. Odrzuciła na boki zbędne narządy. Mężczyzna opadł z bólu na kolana. Złapał się za skronie i włożył do miejsc, w których powinny być gałki, małe palce. Poczuł nagłe pieczenie. Kobieta uniosła go, krzycząc, i ponownie rzuciła nim o drzewo. Podeszła do poszkodowanego i zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego szyi. Wydała z siebie przeciągły syk i ugryzła opaloną skórę. Wpiła się w ciepłą krew śmiertelnika. Mężczyzna poczuł ogień w okolicy karku, zapragnął rychłej śmierci, ale nie było mu to dane. Próbował się szarpać, lecz z każdą sekundą tracił siłę. Jego skóra nabierała, mimo opalenizny, kredowej barwy. Ogień ogarniał kolejne narządy, serce biło coraz wolniej, płuca stopniowo przestawały pompować powietrze. Jad rozprzestrzeniał się po całym ciele, sprawiając mężczyźnie ból. Ulgą byłaby śmierć. Nagle wampirzyca odsunęła zakrwawioną twarz i rzuciła się na pierś Edwarda. Rozerwała wcześniej zrobioną ranę, a krew wytrysnęła, ochlapując najbliższe otoczenie. Mężczyzna przestał się ruszać, jego ciało przypominało krwawą papkę. Kobieta poczęła ssać czerwoną ciecz, która jeszcze krążyła w męskim ciele. Gdy pochłonęła ostatnią kroplę, odsunęła się gwałtownie, odrzucając trupa parę metrów dalej. Poczęła iść w jego kierunku, mówiąc:

- Rytuał się wypełnił. Kiedy tysiąc lat temu, ja - Bella, zaprzysięgłam Drakuli, że będę posłuszna, nie sądziłam, że stanę się maszyną do zabijania. – Przykucnęła przed bladym ciałem. – Teraz muszę płacić za swoją głupotę… Byłeś pyszny, Edwardzie.

Musnęła go dłonią po zakrwawionym torsie, wstała i oddaliła się, stąpając bezszelestnie po gałązkach.


End file.
